A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction.
In order to reduce the size of the features of the circuit pattern, it is necessary to reduce the wavelength of the imaging radiation. To this end, lithographic apparatus using EUV radiation, e.g. having a wavelength in the range of from about 5 nm to 20 nm, are under development. EUV radiation is strongly absorbed by almost all materials, therefore the optical systems and mask must be reflective and the apparatus kept under a low pressure or vacuum. Any errors in directing the imaging radiation within a lithographic apparatus will have a greater impact on any errors, e.g. the overlay error, when the imaging radiation being used has a reduced wavelength, i.e. EUV.